


Going Out with A Bang

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Eiffel Tower, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, not like the place tho whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Geoff is tired of Burnie taking Gavin out the office for trips when he needs Gavin for videos. Though Geoff knows what's really happening between the two and wants in.Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: hayw00dublowme.tumblr.com





	Going Out with A Bang

"That dickhead!" Geoff slammed his fist onto the desk as he read the recent email he got on his phone from Burnie. Geoff read it easily as: 'something something Gavin gone this week something. Fuck your schedule.' 

Though in reality Burnie and Geoff had to travel to New York for a business travel. Burnie just had to take Gavin on a week the Achievement Hunters were extremely busy to film new content.  
The community had been commenting on Gavin's whereabouts in the past few videos because he was no where to be found.  
Though in reality it was travel here and travel there.  
Geoff had enough of it. 

He knew what was really going on. Someone's dick was getting sucked, and it wasn't Geoff's. He had always speculated about the two always flying around the world and having all that alone time in the same hotel room. There was no heterosexual way to explain it. And Geoff was missing out. 

So Geoff waved off to the Achievement Hunter's saying he was going to see what they were going to do without Gavin for a full week. 

He made it to Burnie's office and held up his fist to knock before just opening the door so it could've flew off its hinges. 

"Why this week? Why out of all the goddamn weeks of the year do you need Gavin? Do you have any fuckin' idea how much the community misses him?" 

Burnie looked up from his laptop and quirked his eyebrows up. 

"Geoff, calm down. Gavin told me he told you about the schedule change you should've read your emails."  
"And you trusted him to tell me? Did you just start yesterday?" Geoff could feel his face getting red. 

"Look I'm sorry but you'll just have to film without him. We are leaving on a flight tonight."  
Geoff rolled his eyes and spun on his heel to leave the room before he got angrier. "Have fun getting your dick sucked." He mumbled to himself. 

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Burnie stood up from his desk, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

Geoff didn't know whether to run or lie. Neither seemed good. "I said...have fun getting your dick sucked!" Geoff slammed the door and faced Burnie. 

Burnie narrowed his eyes. "What is this really about? You're fucking jealous that Gavin is no longer in the office so you can finger his ass every five minutes? Well guess what Geoff, he'll do whatever the fuck he wants and he wants to travel to New York with me." Burnie smirked at the end and crossed his arms over his chest. When did Burnie's arms get so big? 

"Yeah maybe it is more about the videos," Geoff walked over to Burnie's desk. "I give way more a shit about Gavin than you ever will than you do." He growled. 

"I'm not gonna fight you on this. We both know no one is cheating on anyone here like you make it sound. Neither of us were in any relationship so don't go there with me!" 

"Unless..." Burnie trailed off and walked around his desk closer to Geoff.  
"Unless what?" Geoff felt his face get even redder. Not because of the anger though the smell of his cologne.  
"Unless you're not the one who is just jealous of me being with Gavin. Maybe you're jealous of...Gavin being with me." 

Geoff wanted the whole world to stop and the sun to fall directly on top of him. This dickhead. 

"You don't know shit about me Burnie." Geoff looked at the floor before his head was lifted by Burnie's hands.  
"We both know I'm right. I always will be. So why don't you just admit to it and let me-" Burnie was slowly moving in to kiss Geoff who was ready for it, before Burnie's pocket buzzed. 

Burnie sighed and pulled out his phone to see a text from Gavin that said. "I'll be at your office in 5." Burnie tossed his phone onto the desk. 

"What missing the podcast?"  
"No it's just that Gavin is coming soon to talk to me." Burnie looked back at Geoff who was stood still.

"He wouldn't wanna see you like this." Burnie chucked and rubbed his thumb over Geoff's lower lip slowly. 

"Like how?" Geoff instigated. 

"Like this." Burnie grabbed Geoff by the back of the legs and hoisted him up so Geoff could wrap his legs around his waist. He moved in and kissed Geoff who quickly wrapped his arms around his neck to hold himself up. He felt him kiss back almost immediately as he leaned onto his desk. 

They broke the kiss to breathe and couldn't help but to smile at each other, their red lips apart. Then there was knocking at the door. 

"Come in Gavin!" Geoff tried to yell as fast as possible before being yanked off by Burnie. Geoff somehow landed on his feet and faced the door. 

"Oh Geoff, what are you doing in here?" Gavin closed the door behind him as he walked in and waved at the two. 

"I-uhhh-" Burnie stuttered his words as his eyes darted around the room.  
"We wanted to talk to you about the whole you leaving to goddamn New York without even emailing me. On a busy week at that!" 

Gavin looked at Burnie who was cleaning off his glasses with his shirt and had unusual light pink cheeks. He looked back at Geoff who just looked straight up pissed. 

"I...Slow Mo Guys?" Gavin shrugged. 

"Geoff just wait till he gets back. You obviously shouldn't even be behind on videos if you needed him so desperately!" 

"Is something else going on here that I need to know about? You two seem...disheveled." Gavin pointed to Geoff's ruffled up shirt and hair sticking up in the back. He looked up to see Geoff's swollen looking lips. 

"Yeah Gavin. Unlike you who likes to hide everything from me, I was just getting touched up by your travel buddy." Geoff pointed to Burnie who rolled his eyes. 

Gavin couldn't help but to break into laughter. "Wait what? You two were really trying to shag just now?" Gavin laughed again. 

"Yeah because someone was trying to make accusations about us." Burnie felt himself digging his own grave. 

"I mean Geoff isn't wrong. I'm not tied down to neither of you though you both fight over me like I am. Anyway, I'll leave you two where you left off." Gavin turned around to reach for the knob before Geoff grabbed his arm.  
"You seem so overworked before your flight, why don't you join us two?" Geoff smiled and looked back at Burnie to wink. 

"Wait, you want me to join in with you two?" Gavin couldn't contain his smile. 

Burnie walked up towards the two and wrapped his arms around them both. "Might as well. Make it up to Geoff for the schedule issue and well, I'm just horny." 

Burnie was first to make his move back to Geoff who moved his hands back into his hair and started kissing him hard. Gavin made his way onto Geoff's neck and started nibbling on his skin. He was in paradise. 

"Fuck Geoff it's been awhile hasn't it?" Burnie whispered before also trailed down to Geoff's collarbone. Gavin pressed himself onto Geoff's back and sucked on his neck. 

Burnie looked around his office to see the old podcast couch. "Hey, how about we get a little more comfortable." Burnie walked over and the other two quickly followed.  
Burnie sat down next to Geoff, eyeing the noticeable bulge in his pants.  
"Hey Gav, why don't you take care of your best boss." Burnie looked up at him.  
"Yes of course." Gavin got down to his knees and opened up Geoff's legs. Gavin ran his hand over Geoff's crotch and he hissed. He slowly moved up to unbuckle his belt and try his best at the button and zipper before Burnie had to reach over and help. 

"Tell him how much you want this, Geoff?" Geoff huffed. He wasn't much into begging as he was seeing people beg for him. 

"C'mon Geoff. Don't you want him so bad? To take in your cock all the way down his throat? Hell, he doesn't care about gagging when it's for you." Burnie purred into Geoff's ear and he whined softly. 

Geoff looked down at Gavin who's eyes were full of lust. "Please Gavin suck my cock, I really need you to I need your mouth on me right now." Geoff begged and Gavin pulled down his pants and underwear. "You're so good Geoff." Burnie nibbled on his neck. feeling the cold air hit his dick made him shudder though Gavin's warm hand wrapped around his length fast. "I missed this Geoff. I miss touching you and hearing you like this." 

Gavin started to pump his cock and Burnie pulled off to watch what Gavin move his head down and take in the head of his dick.  
"Oh yeah that's so good!" Geoff moaned and moved his hand into Gavin's hair, lightly gripping his hair.  
Burnie watched as Gavin went up and down on Geoff's cock and could feel his pants growing tighter, he wanted to move things along so Geoff didn't want to just cum then leave. He'd had to earn it too.  
Gavin concentrated and twisted his hand on the base while bobbing his head up and down slowly. That until he felt another hand grip his hair hard and move Gavin's head faster. 

Burnie pushed Gavin down to pull him back up and looked at Geoff who's head was tossed back. Burnie finally yanked Gavin off of Geoff. He whined loudly and looked over at Burnie. "Asshole." He grumbled and with a quick movement pinned Burnie onto the couch.  
"Gavin, pull off your clothes and get your ass over here," Geoff order as Gavin quickly started stripping. "I got some ideas up my sleeve that you'll like Burns." Geoff startled him and ran his hands up to feel his chest. So perfect. 

Gavin had stripped his clothes off and walked back to the couch. "What do you want me to do Geoff?" Gavin asked looking at the two.  
"I want you to now suck Burnie's dick, but I also wanna do some butt stuff. If you're okay with that." Geoff got up and stared rummaging in Burnie's desk drawers.  
"Yeah that sounds top. Gavin moved onto the couch so that could take care of Burnie who was now propped up on the arm of the couch with just his sponsored underwear on. Geoff pulled out a bottle of lube he was searching for and made his way back to the couch.  
"Wow, don't you two look filthy." Geoff grinned and moved onto the couch so he could then spank Gavin's ass who hissed and went back to yank down Burnie's underwear.  
Geoff poured some lube his hand and with the other held his butt open to slowly trace his hole.  
"Oh flipping hell." Gavin whimpered as he started to lick a stripe on the underside of Burnie's hard cock. Burnie groaned and looked at Gavin who was looking right back at him. 

Geoff had already went in with his first finger, if wasn't like the first time then done it Gavin was panicked Geoff would be stuck in there. He slowly pushed his finger in and out before not waisting any time to add another. He did his normal stretching out motions to get him prepared.  
Gavin was bobbing his head up and down, moaning as Geoff pushed a third finger in and set vibrations to Burnie.  
Geoff had slowly pulled out of Gavin and made eye contact with a very flustered Burnie. He moved his head down low slowly and used his tongue to trace around his hole.  
Gavin gasped loudly and squeezed his eyes shut at the amazing sensation. He couldn't believe Geoff was going to eat him out right in front of Burnie. 

Geoff pushed his tongue into Gavin's asshole and closed his eyes. He could hear Gavin moaning even with his mouth on Burnie's dick. Burnie was the first to pull Gavin off of him and Geoff soon followed along and looked over to see Gavin's reaction. "Do you like how I taste?" He looked behind him and grinned.  
"Like a million dollar ass." Geoff slapped him and heard the Brit yelp. 

"Ever hear of an Eiffel Tower position?" Burnie looked at the two, both shaking their heads no. 

After awhile of setting up and explaining, they all worked it out in an equal way everyone was pleased with. Gavin was on all four in the middle of the older men. Burnie had pulled out a condom from his desk and was already rolling it on behind the Brit. Geoff stood in front of Gavin's face who looked up at him, ready for anything thrown at him.  
"Gavin you look so good from behind, and Geoff you did a great job at stretching him out for me." Burnie rubbed his hand over Gavin's ass before getting himself ready to push into his hole.  
Gavin couldn't wait anymore and was already pushing in his face into Geoff. "Oh yeah you sure love using your mouth for me don't you?" Geoff looked down at Gavin who hummed as he started to push his head further down his cock.  
"I'm going in Gav." Burnie announced as he held onto Gavin's hips and slowly pushed into his ass. Gavin groaned loudly as he felt Burnie move deeper and deeper.  
Geoff started to pet Gavin's hair as he watched Burnie, god he wished he was choking him with those giant arms. Was that too much to ask? 

"Alright Gavin I'm gonna start moving now." Burnie started to move his hips in and out of Gavin, who was trying to stay focused on Geoff's cock. 

"Gavin I wish you could see how good you look getting your ass pounded and sucking me off." Geoff gasped at the sudden feeling of his tongue on his balls. 

Burnie kept a steady pace while looking over at Geoff. He grabbed onto Geoff's wrist and pulled his hand up to his face, taking one of the tattooed fingers into his mouth to suck. "Shit!" Geoff felt his whole body start to heat up. 

Burnie started to go faster and pound into the Brit. Trying to listen for hitting his prostate, he knew exactly the noise he was going to hear.  
"Ah bullocks!" Gavin moaned.  
There it is. 

Geoff looked back to Burnie who was still working on his fingers, and Gavin who was taking in of him as much as he could. He was panting now. 

"I'm so fucking close." Geoff resisted the urge to push himself more into Gavin's face. He knew it would just make Gavin vomit which was no fun for anyone.  
Burnie nodded and curled his tongue around Geoff's fingers as he picked up the pace on Gavin, reaching his free hand to start to jerk him off. He could feel Gavin's dick leaking and thrusting into his hand.  
Geoff was the first one to cum into Gavin's mouth with a slew of curse words.  
Gavin came next into Burnie's first and pulled off of Geoff's dick.  
Burnie gave his final thrusts and let go of Geoff's wrist so he could pull out. 

All three of the men were left panting. After moving around they all sat on the couch like what it was meant for. Burnie pulled off the condom and tossed it in the wastebasket next to him and rubbed his cum covered hand on the couch. "That's disgusting." Gavin cleared his throat before Burnie leaned over to lick any of Geoff's cum that was still near his mouth. 

"That was the best sex of my life." Geoff rubbed his tired eyes.  
Gavin laughed and laid his head on Geoff's shoulder. 

"Hope you aren't so pissed off anymore." Burnie looked over at him. 

"Maybe...I won't be so upset after you two get back if we can do this again."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fanfic in my head for a loooong while


End file.
